Michael and Ginny
by Umbreon16
Summary: Michael never thought that there was anyone else besides Magi and Commoners. But when he meets Ginny his life is turned upside down, with confusion and interest while learning there's not only those, but witches and wizards as well!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_"Let me go, Ty. I know the truth, and don't think I won't tell."_

_"Then go. I'm not stopping you. I know you'll tell, and I know I can pay you off. Take this-"_

_"I don't want your money. I'm going to Ottery St. Catchpole, and you can't stop me. You'll be lucky if I even return home."_

I woke with a start, May was still sleeping soundly next to me, her blanket falling. Gently, I picked it up and I placed it carefully back on her. Slowly I got up and I went to the plane's bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Knock. Knock. Knock.

I opened the door to see one of the attendants. "Sir, I must ask that you return to your seat. We will be landing in a matter of minutes."

"No problem." I replied, exiting and returning to my seat. May was awake now and smiling at me. I grabbed her hand as I buckled. "How'd you sleep, sis?"

"Quite uncomfortable, actually." she smiled. "I can't wait to meet grandpa..."

I nodded, I didn't want to say anything, especially because I was afraid to meet him. What if he was just as bad as Ty? I mean, I didn't want to believe that, but I couldn't help but feel that way...

The rest of the plane ride was in silence and when we landed I just grabbed my stuff and I got off. I grabbed my stuff from the terminal and I looked for Tristan.

"Daddy!" May called, waving to a tall man with light auburn hair wearing a leather jacket and jeans. She ran to him. "Hi, Daddy!" For a seventeen year old, she was really immature. I walked slowly up to them, carrying both my and May's luggage.

"Michael." he said smiling. He extended his hand for the luggage and I gave him May's green suitcase.

"Hi Tristan." I replied. He couldn't blame me, I had never met him before and he was never in my life. I didn't feel I had the right to call him 'dad.'

He shifted uncomfortably. But he shrugged it off just as quickly. And we left in his black dodge viper.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

"Yeah, so, it'll be about three hours to get to Ottery St. Catchpole, and its eight o'clock right now-" Tristan began.

"So we should get there at eleven o'clock..." I said, staring at my older sister in the front seat. "So, could I get something straight, Tristan?"

I don't know why, but I felt super jealous of May's attention from Tristan. I mean, sure, she knew him better, but they invited me there to get to know Tristan and at that moment I felt ignored.

"You want to know why I want to get to know you, but paying more attention to May." Tristan stated, matter-of-factly. "I suppose I wasn't thinking of it. Here, I'll pull over and you two can trade spots."

Sure enough after about five minutes he did pull over. Excitedly, I unbuckled and got out of the care. May was a bit more reluctant, but she did the same. We both got in again and once again we were on our way to Ottery St. Catchpole.

"So Michael, what classes are you taking?" Tristan asked, he didn't seem to know much about commoner classes, but he tried to act interested.

"Umm... Shakespeare 9, algebra 1, World History, and choir." I said, thinking of my schedule for the next trimester. "I don't even like singing though..."

"Band seems to be the better option for you, Mikey. You could be a percussionist, you can play the bass at least." May said, yawning. I looked back at her, though it was dark I could tell that she was getting exhausted.

"Maybe you should sleep, May..." I told her, but she shook her head through the darkness. "Are you sure? You look exhausted. You'll have plenty of time to socialize tomorrow..."

"Dad'll be asleep by the time we get there anyways, May. He goes to bed at nine thirty, and we got the earliest flight there."

I nodded, understanding his predicament. Our flight was at eleven forty-five in the morning; we could have caught the nine o'clock flight, but we hadn't even finished packing, so we had larger priorities than getting an earlier flight.

I looked out my window, watching the cars in the next lane. ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM! Suddenly, an ominous exhaustion hit me. I closed my eyes, intending to just rest my eyes. But then the world faded around me and I entered a world entirely my own.

_"You're a strange one, aren't you? I've never met one like you... I've never met a normal person like you before in my life... where did you come from? Why am I feeling this way?" I heard a young girl's voice. But there was nobody around._

_"Who... who are you?" I called out. "Where are you?"_

_"Where did you come from? Why do I feel this way about you?" the voice questioned. But then it started fading. "Who... are... you..?"_

_"Wait! Don't go!" I cried out. But darkness was surrounding me. "Wait! Don't go!"_

"Michael! Michael!" Tristan shook me. I muttered and groaned. "Michael, are you alright? Michael?"

My eyes burst open and I gasped. "Where is she?! Where did she go?!" I looked at my dad, he seemed to know nothing about what I was talking about. "It must have only been a dream... I'm okay, Tristan..." I got out of the car.

"Welcome, to your grandparents' house. Mum made up our beds. We'll be sleeping in the den tonight, so we don't make too much noise." Tristan yawned.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

CAW CAW! CAW CAW! It was only seven thirty and already the crows were going nuts. But why? I groaned and rolled over onto my side, to see a black haired girl with brown eyes staring into my face.

"Ahh!" I cried, flailing. She smiled and giggled. "Who are you?"

"Hahahahaha! I'm your cousin, silly!" she giggled. "I'm Jenna, and you're Michael right?"

I nodded, my eyes wide. She giggled again and got up. "Were you here last night?"

"Yeah, up in the attic. I was cleaning it for you, but I fell asleep up there. Sorry. It's all good now though. If you want I can show it to you and introduce you to mum, dad and Fayette! Oh, they're so excited to finally meet you! Uncle Tristan has told them so much about you and May! Its really quite sweet actually. Well, c'mon then! Hurry up!" Jenna pulled my sweater sleeve.

Reluctantly I got up, and she pulled me to the kitchen where another four people were seated. "Good morning! I've gotten Michael up!"

"Jenna! That's quite rude of you. He's only gotten here a few hours ago..." the elderly woman who I assumed was my grandmother said. "Anyhow... good morning, m'dear. How did you sleep? I hope you were comfortable."

"Oh, I was very comfortable, ma'am." I said reassuringly, raising my hands. She could tell that I was confused about who she was and she explained that she was, in fact, my grandmother as I've assumed. "Then you're my aunt, uncle and cousin?" I asked.

The man stood up. "I'm Damion, your uncle, yes. This is your aunt, Helena, and your cousin Faye. Its very nice to meet you, Michael! I've looked forward to it."

I smiled as Jenna explained that she was showing me around. We said our 'see ya laters' and Jenna started to pull me again. She was really hyper, I had no clue why but she was.

"This is the attic!" she spread her arms out wide introducing the room to me. It was clean, and it had about three windows next to each other, each with a set of golden curtains. In the far right corner there was a mahogany dresser and next to it was a trunk made of oak. On the other side there was a queen sized bed on an iron frame, next to it was a small bedside table. On the bed, there was a package wrapped in a bubble designed wrapping paper with a silver bow on the top. "That's your birthday present. Its in May, right?"

"I... yeah." I said blushing. I didn't think they knew when my birthday was. "How'd you know?"

"Pfft. Please, you're my cousin. We've been getting updates on you guys for as long as I remember. If you'll look on your table, there's a picture of you and May when you guys were really young." Jenna said. "You were about five in this picture, I think."

I walked to the bedside table and picked up the picture of me and May playing in the mud in the woods. I smiled and muttered that I was seven in the picture. Setting the picture down, I turned to look at Jenna. She was hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have, Jenna?" I asked, staring at her.

"Another present." she replied, as if it were obvious. "You didn't think that I wouldn't give you one did you? Just think of it as an early secret Santa present from me."

I stared at her, somewhat in shock. I mean, I was used to getting presents (especially from Ty lately to keep my mouth shut about my mom) but I wasn't used to getting them because people care about me. I felt my mouth slowly form to smile as she handed me the small red and green box.

"Go on, open it."

Slowly, I obeyed, grabbing the green ribbon and pulling it. I then removed the wrapping paper, to discover a small black box. She smiled as I opened it. Inside was a keychain with a picture of her and Faye holding up a sign saying _WE LOVE YOU, MICHAEL!_ in front of the Big Ben.

"Thank you." I hugged her. "Thank you, so much."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Silently, we sat down on my bed, grabbing the bubble-designed wrapped present. I looked at Jenna, who was smiling modestly, and then back at the present. Shaking, I reached for the light blue bow. As I was about to open it, Damion, Faye, and Helena came in, holding a camera.

"Go on, Michael! Its for you!" Faye chirped. "Happy five-month early birthday!"

Still shaking, I grabbed the bow and I pulled it. The wrapping paper unfolded as I did so, inside it was a small bronze key. I lifted it and looked at them. They were all staring at the trunk on the other side of the room. Slowly, I got up and approached the trunk, key tightly in hand.

I put the key in the small keyhole that I hadn't seen before, and I turned in to the right. A full 360 degrees, and it clicked. I then opened in with a very loud _squeeeak! _Inside, there were about twenty wrapped gifts, and on top of the pile was a gold envelope with silver writing on it _Michael._

I picked it up, shaking even more now than ever. Slowly, I slid my finger under the sealed envelope, and it came undone. A card was sitting stiffly inside, and as I pulled it out, something fell from it.

I looked down at the floor to see a hundred dollar bill sitting there, lifelessly, but as though it wanted me to pick it up and hug it with all of my strength. I ignored it for a moment, opening the card. I read: _Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, we're your family... to you, we're true. We'll always be here, just give us a call; we'll try our best to give you our all. Even though we're half the world away, we know we'll see you again someday. Just stay calm, and let patience rule, and be careful, we're begging you. If you need us, or need to get away, remember the money, we gave you this day. Save it, spend it, we don't care. But just remember, we'll always be there. _

_We love you, Michael. Love Always From: Uncle Damion, Auntie Helena, and cousins Jenna and Faye. _

I fought hard to keep the tears from swelling in my eyes, so trying to distract myself, I reverted my gaze to the envelope, where I saw several more hundred dollar American bills. I couldn't help but appear shocked. I took out the bills, and counted them in my head. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... _the bill on the floor would be ten. They had given me a thousand dollars in American money.

"Just so you'll be able to afford to leave." Damion said simply. "Your uncle Ty, I mean... he's cruel, is he not? You deserve much better."

"He can be okay... he's been a lot better since I found out the truth..." I replied truthfully. He looked confused. "Umm... did Dad..."

"He told us nothing about Sarah, if that's what you mean. He simply told us that she wasn't the person he fell in love with." Helena said, confusion in her voice. "Is there... something else about Sarah, that we didn't know?"

I made an awkward squeak noise in my throat, realizing it was a good time to shut up. I avoided eye contact with them at all costs. "Oh... it must have just been a dream... Is it hot in here?"

I looked to Jenna, kind of hoping she'd understand my distress. She did. "It is hot in here, Michael! How about we go for a walk? I can show you the village! Doesn't that sound like a good idea, Mummy?"

"Oh... o-of course. G-go ahead." Helena said, obviously even more confused. "Here, let me give you some shopping money."

She handed some money to both of us, we thanked her, then ran down the stairs. "Thanks a bunch, Jenna." I said, as we entered the kitchen.

"Thanks for what, Michael? Why were you running in the house?" I heard Tristan ask. I turned to see him and May sitting at the table, playing a game of chess.

"Oh, I gave him an early Christmas present, Uncle Trist." Jenna replied. "Now we're going to go to the village and just hang out. If that's alright with you, of course. Mum and Dad said it's okay."

"I don't care. It could be some nice quality time for you two. But be back by three, alright? Mum put the roast in late, and that's around the time it will get done." Tristan replied, jumping about five of May's pieces. "Be careful. Oh, Michael, do you need money?"

"Nope. Mum gave us some." Jenna replied, as she grabbed our jackets. "See you later, Trist! See ya, May."

We slipped on our shoes and ran out the door. Ottery St. Catchpole was quite a small village, but I was amazed of how many shops there actually was. We went into the McHaggis Corner Store, and looked up and down the few aisles.

Mr. McHaggis was an awful, grumpy drunk in his sixties. He was short and round, with a long fatty neck. His nose was short and curled down at the end, and his teeth were rotting from all of the whiskey he drank.

"Whatta ya' doin' now, lassie? Ya' obviously up ta no good." Mr. McHaggis said, grumpily. "If ya'r not gonna buy somethin', get out."

"We're looking!" Jenna snapped. "Are you really going to kick your only customers out?"

"Not 'im." Mr. McHaggis flared back. "But ya', lassie, ya'r up ta no good."

Jenna picked up a bottle of perfume and slammed it on the counter in front of McHaggis. "You can't kick me out if I buy something, McHaggis." She then walked back to me and continued to look around.

"ALRIGH' YA GOTTA GET OUT NOW!" McHaggis screamed. "NABODY SASSES ME, LASSIE!"

"Angus!" we heard a woman's voice and a door slam. "What are you doing to these children?!"

McHaggis turned to see a tall, plump woman with curly black hair that went down to her elbows. Her nose was long and crooked, and her teeth were overlapping. She was wearing a simple, blue cotton dress, with a white apron.

"Doesn't concern ya', Nelly." McHaggis replied, his round face red.

"The hell it doesn't! Business has been down quite low lately, Angus! Normally, I'm out delivering for Mrs. Christman, but now I know why we've been losing business!" Nelly McHaggis shouted at her husband.

Nelly McHaggis was a kind lady with a fairly long temper-fuse. It usually took hours, or even days to get her angry, but sometimes, she could go from a sweet old lady to a vicious monster within seconds. This rare occasion happened quite often with her husband, of whom she didn't want to marry in the first place- their parents arranged their marriage from the moment they were born.

The two shopkeepers kept arguing back and forth, not noticing Jenna and I at all. I looked at Jenna uncomfortably, and she gave me a look of similar expression. I put the Rubik's cube I was looking at for May down, and I started to back out of the store. Jenna, however, approached the arguing couple.

"Excuse me, Mr. McHaggis," she began, the couple paused. "Michael and I are going to leave now. We may stop by later, so hopefully you'll be less grumpy, goodbye. And Mrs. McHaggis, have a wonderful day."

With that, Jenna walked over to me and we left the store together. I couldn't help but give Jenna a look of inspiration, and she laughed. "Weren't you scared when you approached them?"

"No, of course not!" Jenna replied, smiling. "Mrs. McHaggis scolds him a lot... I can't say I blame her... once, they didn't know I was in the store and Mrs. McHaggis got so upset with him, she smashed his whiskey bottles, and stalked out of the store. Of course then I was discovered, and she took me out of the store so Mr. McHaggis could erupt in peace."

"Holy... crap..." I breathed. "I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Yeah, but I'm used to it, remember? This is the first time you've ever been here." Suddenly, Jenna's name was being called. We looked over at a small ice cream shop, and saw a few girls waving her over. "D'you mind if I meet you at McHaggis' place at two thirty? I don't want them flirting with you."

"Nah, its fine." I said, my heart sinking. "I'll just... walk around."

"Okay. Have fun, Mikey! Here, take more money. I'm probably just going to get the unlimited refillable shake. Don't get lost... please."

"I won't." I said, as she walked over to her friends. I sighed and began to wonder around the village.

"No, no, no! This isn't right at all! Oh, where's the meat shop... umm... oh, excuse me, young man!" a plump red-haired woman called to me. I walked over to her, confused. "Hello, sorry to bother you, dear, but could you possibly help me?"

"Help you with what, ma'am?" I asked, putting my hands in my jacket pocket.

"Could you help me find the meat shop? Normally my... husband does the shopping, and I have no clue where anything is, and my daughter is nowhere to be found... perhaps, after you show me the meat shop, you could look for her, please?"

"I... uh... I guess I could help you." I replied awkwardly. She could clearly hear it in my voice. "I mean, I'd be honored to help you, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you, dear." the woman said, happily. "My name's Molly Weasley, what's yours?"

"Michael Wood." I replied, extending my hand.

"Well, I thank you again, Michael." she said, following me as I walked towards the butcher's shop I've just recently past. "Do you live here?"

"Oh, no... I'm only here for two weeks for my Christmas vacation." I replied. "I live over in the United States."

"I thought you'd say that. That's an unfamiliar accent you've got." she smiled at me. I blushed a little.

"Well here we are." I said, opening the door of the butcher's for her. "I'll go look for your daughter. Do you have any clue of where she may be?"

"Possibly searching for a produce shop... for chicken broth, dear. If you know any, I'd start there."

"Got it." I replied, and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. I had an idea of where to find her daughter, whoever it was, but I hoped to God that it wasn't what I had in mind. I walked slowly down the street, checking my watch. One o'clock. I had plenty of time.

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I was suddenly in the snow, on the ground. "Oh... sorry, sorry!" I heard a girl's voice. I looked up, and sighed a deep sigh. She was staring at me with big brown eyes, and she sighed as well. She mechanically extended a hand and I took it.

It was so soft, as if she had just put baby lotion on. "H-hi." I said, blushing slightly.

"Hello." she replied, smiling.

"Ginny!" I heard Mrs. Weasley cry happily. "I'm so glad I've found you!"

So that's what her name was... Ginny.


End file.
